


Happiness

by gingayellow



Category: Shuirken Sentai Ninninger
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AU] Kinji is a werewolf who doesn't want to be human anymore. But when his new friend Nagi is burning himself out, Kinji finds the courage to be human again. And steal Yakumo's clothing.  [Sequel to "Healing," although you don't have to read that fic to read this one].</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> AU. More of my "Nagi is an empath, Kinji is a werewolf" fantasy AU, although you don't need to read the last one to read this one. For hc_bingo, prompt is "telepathic trauma."

Title: Happiness  
Fandom: Shuirken Sentai Ninninger  
Characters/Pairing: Matsuo Nagi, Takigawa Kinji  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: AU. More of my "Nagi is an empath, Kinji is a werewolf" fantasy AU, although you don't need to read the last one to read this one. For hc_bingo, prompt is "telepathic trauma."

“Nagi, are you meeting someone for lunch?”

“No.” Nagi threw on his cloak. “What makes you ask, Kasumi?”

She peered at him over her dirty glasses. “You’re taking a steak with you.”

Nagi cleared his throat, hiding the plate behind him (nevermind that Kasumi had already seen it). “I just. It’s for someone?” That was not a lie, but if she kept pressing, he wasn’t sure what he could do.

Luckily, she didn’t. “Well, all right.” She turned her attention to her book. “But next time, just invite your friend over. That’s got to be easier than sneaking out steak.”

“Of course.” Nagi was just about to shut the cottage door when Kasumi interrupted him again.

“Be careful, today. Last time you helped someone out, you were queasy for half a week.”

Nagi rolled his eyes, but didn’t go further than that in expressing his annoyance. He didn’t want to start an argument. And besides, he was meeting someone.

\--

“Kinji?” The forest didn’t look nearly as scary when it was daytime, and sunny. “I brought you lunch.” He closed his eyes for a moment to concentrate, and… yes, Kinji was on his way.

_Hello, Nagi!_ Kinji promptly buried his face in the steak.

Nagi grinned, crouching so he could scratch Kinji’s ears. “I made it the way you like.”

_You did! Thank you!_ Kinji licked his lips. _Where are you going now_ He was trotting around, sniffing at the leaves, but there was an undercurrent of dread at the idea of Nagi leaving.

“I was going to meet a neighbor.” Nagi wrapped up the plate in a spare rag and tucked it away in his sack. “Would you like to come with me?”

_Yes, yes, yes!_ Kinji wagged his tail. _Let’s go now!_

“That’s a good idea.” Nagi stood up, and slung the sack over his shoulder. “It’s quite a walk—” Suddenly, Kinji was blocking his path.

_Nagi. I am a big, fast wolf._ Kinji eyed him levelly. _I can carry you there._

Nagi was about to protest, but honestly, why not?

\--

The trees were a blur as Kinji dashed forward. It was a little scary to be going this fast, but the wind was in his hair, and Kinji was almost oozing joy, so Nagi decided he could deal with a little scary.

In fact, he felt up to asking some questions. “Kinji?” He shouted, so he could be heard over the wind.

_Yes?_ There was no break in Kinji’s stride.

“You said you were a wolf man. So I was wondering, when was the last time…” Nagi trailed off as he felt all the joy and warmth in Kinji fade away, and he slowed down.

“I’m sorry,” Nagi said quickly, stroking Kinji’s neck. “I meant no harm.”

_No. I just._ Kinji stared into the distance, body still, a direct contrast to the unease Nagi sensed. _I… I wasn’t very happy when I was human. Things are easier, when you’re a wolf._

Kinji was lying, but it was a lie he was telling to keep from breaking down, so Nagi left it at that. “Of course. Do you still want to take me to Momoko’s house?”

_Yes._ Kinji broke into a light jog. _I’m not mad! Just a little sad._

“I know.” And Nagi would do his best to make sure Kinji felt as little sadness as he could from now on.

\--

“All right, Kinji, you stay here.” Nagi patted his snout. “Momoko might get a little scared if she sees a wolf, especially once that’s about twice my height.

_Got it._ Kinji padded off into the forest, while Nagi went to greet Momoko.

“Hey, Nagi.” She waved a little, with her bandaged hand. “I really appreciate what you’re doing for me.”

“Please don’t worry about it.” Nagi rubbed his hands together. “Let me the injury.”

Momoko held out her burnt hand. Nagi held it gently, took a deep breath, and closed his eyes.

He could do this, for her sake.

\--

_Nagi!_ Kinji bounded up to him. _Why did you take so long—woah, hold on!_

“Sorry,” Nagi managed, still slumped over Kinji.

_Don’t say sorry._ It took some shuffling, but Kinji arranged it so they were resting on the ground. _Say what happened._

“Well,” and he shifted so he could get more comfortable, “remember what I said about how I could take away some of your pain? I did that for Momoko. She burnt her hand badly last week, so I—”

_I knew it, I just knew it!_ Kinji didn’t move from his spot as Nagi’s pillow, but Nagi was also very aware of the anger/worry coming off of him. _Nagi, I don’t know a lot about empaths, but I know it hurts you!_

“She burnt her hand while cooking breakfast for her children, before going to work as a guard for the king.” He’d had this conversation before, more than once, with Kasumi. And Taka and Yakumo and Fuuka. “If she’s in pain, she can’t do her job or tend to her children. I wanted to make things easier for her.”

Kinji nudged him with his snout, gently. _But you nearly passed out on me._

“I’ll be fine.” Nagi stroked Kinji’s back. “I always am.”

_That’s not the point._ Kinj’s back muscles felt tense. _Nagi. You are my first fr… my first real friend. And friends are supposed to make sure you don’t get sick because you’re too busy helping pull out other people’s pain to help yourself._

“I won’t stop.” Nagi sighed heavily. “I just want to make sure everyone is happy.”

_I know, and that’s good. But you need someone to make sure you’re happy._

“I am happy,” Nagi assured him around a yawn. “But if you really want to help, you can let me take a nap.”

_Go ahead._

“Thank you.” Nagi closed his eyes. There was something at the back of Kinji’s mind—worry, but also resolution. But what was he resolving to do?

It would have to wait until he woke up.

\--

Nagi blinked sleepily, trying to figure out how he’d wound up in bed…oh, right, Kinji had dropped him off after the “nap” had turned out to be sleeping in the forest until dark. And when Kinji had come home, he’d gone straight to bed, and slept until it was morning.

He frowned. Maybe Kinji and his cousins had a point, but he felt much better now. It would be fine.

Nagi stretched, ready for a lazy morning for a change… but then he felt shock/surprise from Kasumi and anger/panic from Yakumo (what was he doing here?), so he bolted.

“What’s wrong…” There was a very tall man, wearing Yakumo’s coat and pants, both of which were about two sizes too small for him, waving happily.

“… Kinji?”

“Nagi!” Kinji kept waving. “It’s been so long since I was human, I was worried I’d forgotten how to shift. But I remembered! And I found clothes! Now I can make sure you don’t burn yourself out!”

“T-Thank you,” Nagi said as he waved back. Kasumi was asking him if they needed to break out the steaks, while Yakumo was yelling at Kinji that he was going to have to pay for the coat.

It was going to be an interesting morning.

\--

“Is your cousin mad at me?”

Nagi watched Kinji eat. “Which one?”

“The one with the coat,” Kinji said around a mouth full of steak. He was eating with his hands, but after years of being a wolf, it was hardly surprising. “I’m sorry if I did.”

“He’ll be fine. Although we do need to get you some clothes that fit.”

“Thank you.” But there was a pang of concern. “Nagi, I didn’t mean to make things worse.”

“You didn’t, I promise.” Nagi poured Kinji some water. “If anything I should apologize to you—I never meant for you to be a secret.” It wasn’t because he thought they would be afraid of him, of course. He had just enjoyed having someone other than a cousin to talk to, and being wanted rather than needed, and well… but it was time to include Kinji in family as well. “But Kasumi is a little…persistent in studying magical creatures. She’s going to ask you questions. A lot of questions.”

Kinji stared at what was left of his steak. “Oh. Um. Well, if it helps her, then I’ll answer them.”

“Only if you want to,” Nagi added firmly. Because he just knew Kasumi would ask something much too personal. He was not going to let Kinji feel scared or sad, if he could help it. “Do what makes you happy, all right?”

“All right.” Kinji glanced at him knowingly. “But only if you’re happy, too.”


End file.
